Behind The Scenes
by bisplease
Summary: Disney's Frozen was a big hit. But with every movie there comes bloopers! In 'Behind The Scenes' you get to find out about all the bloopers, interviews with the cast and much more! Read all about it here in The-IceQueenElsa's addition. [Updated Daily. Shorter Chapters.] [Chapter Four - Trolls.] [Rated K to be safe.]
1. Ice Harvesters

**Scene One** -_ Ice Harvesters_

* * *

_*Beep*_

"Frozen. Scene One, Take One. Andddd Action!"

**Screen shows below the ice. Ice Harvesters start to walk on to the ice to start to cut. He takes his saw and places in on top of the ice. He presses down a bit too hard and he saw snaps.**

"Cut! Cut!" The director calls. "Get a new saw please?"

**_Everyone else is laughing off camera._**

_*Beep*_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene One, Take Two. Action!"

**Screen shows the harvesters pulling up the blocks of ice from the water. Kristoff leans forward too far and falls in face first.**

"Cut! And somebody get the boy a towel? Come on people, we don't have all day!"

_*Beep*_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene One, Take Three."

**Screen once again shows ice harvesters removing blocks. This time Kristoff pulls too hard and topples to the left, knocking the next man into the one on his left.**

"Really? Cut!"

Somebody behind who sounds extremely similar to the voice of younger Elsa shouts, "Dominos!" Causing everyone to laugh.

_*Beep*_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene One, Take Twenty-Four."

**The scene so far had been perfect. No mishaps, nothing. Maybe this would be the final take?**

**Kristoff sits atop of the ice block on his sled, "Go Sven!" He calls.**

**Sven jerks forward to fast for Kristoff, who's falls completely off.**

"Cut! Really? That was going to be a perfect scene!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay or nay? Leave some reviews for more please? Do you guys like these bloopers? I thought that if Frozen were filmed like a real movie things were bound to go wrong. **

**-SPOA**

* * *

_Next Time: _

**Elsa & Anna**

* * *

**Posted Tuesday 26th August 2014. Written by SnowPrincessofArendelle. Frozen and it's characters belong to Disney. No copyright intended.**


	2. Elsa & Anna

**Scene Two -**_ Elsa & Anna_

* * *

*_Beep* _

"Frozen. Scene Two, Take One. Action!" The director called.

**Young Anna was by her sisters bed when she heard her signal to go. She grabbed onto the side of the bed and started to pull her self up but pulled too hard. Tumbling to the floor with a _THUD_ Anna brought her sisters bed sheets down along with her sister causing them to land on the floor and Elsa to land on her. **

"Okay, Cut! Cut!" The direction called out again. "Really? Okay take it from the top will you? Elsa back on the bed and Anna back in to position."

The director didn't ask if she was okay but she still give off a wheezed, "I'm okay!" causing the crew to laugh.

_*Beep*_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Two, Take Two."

**The scene shows when Anna lays back on Elsa's back. She stood up and said her lines. **

**"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and we have to play!" **

**She collapsed herself onto her sisters body like she was supposed too, but at the same time completely knocking the wind out of her. Elsa started thrashing about under Anna to get her off so she could have some air. **

"Cut! Elsa? Are you okay?" The director asked.

"Me? I only got the wind knocked out of me. I'm fine." She sarcastically replied.

_*Beep*_

* * *

_"_Frozen. Scene Two, Take Five."

**The scene was of when the sisters are running down the stairs. Anna's giggling, squealing, "Come on, Come on!" While Elsa is trying to make her be quiet. **

**All of a sudden Anna trips over her own two feet, falling down the stairs bringing her sister with her. They landed in a tangle of limbs at the bottom of the stairs. **

"Cut!"

_*Beep*_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Two, Take Nine."

**Elsa and Anna are standing in the middle of the Great Hall. **

**"Watch this!" Elsa giggles as she lifts her foot and stomps it into the ground, causing ice to spread everywhere. **

**Anna, not as graceful and balances on ice as Elsa, slipped and face planted the floor. **

"Ow." Anna groaned from the floor.

"Cut! That was not part of the script!"

*_Beep__*_

* * *

_"_Frozen. Scene Two, Take Thirteen."

**"I love you, Olaf!" Anna giggles and runs forward. She lunges to hug the snowman. When she hugs him he crumbles and the sisters burst into laughter. **

"Cut. Someone re-build that snowman please?"

*_Beep*_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Two, Take Seventeen."

**"Catch me!" Anna exclaims. Elsa blast a snow pile for Anna to jump onto. Anna jumps forward but the snow was to lightly packed. She fell completely through the pile. **

**Seconds later she pops up. "I'm okay!" **

* * *

**A/N: This chapter, Yay or nay? I can't believe so many of you like that last chapter! I didn't think you would like it but there you go! Fell free to leave a review in the 'Review' section, I read them all! This chapter was much longer than the last one. I am really enjoying writing the fan fiction and I hope you are enjoying reading it! **

* * *

_Next Time: _

**The Accident**

* * *

**Posted Wednesday 27th August 2014. Written by SnowPrincessofArendelle. Frozen and it's characters belong to Disney. No copyright intended. **


	3. The Accident

**Scene Three **_- The Accident_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Three, Take One."

**Screen shows Elsa and Anna playing in the snow. Elsa was building up the snow drifts. Elsa had 'hit' Anna in the head and was running towards her unconscious sister. All of a sudden she slips and face-plants the floor. **

"Cut! Are you okay Elsa?"

_*Beep*_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Three, Take Four."

**Elsa had called her parents in. You could her the footsteps getting closer when there was a massive _THUMP. _The doors had failed to open**.

**"**Oh wow. Really? Cut!"

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Three, Take Four."

**This time the Idun and Agdar had managed to open the doors. They were running across the ice when they both slipped and fell face first. **

"What is it with people falling on their faces today?"

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Three, Take Thirteen."

**They** **were filming the final scene for that day. It was the last thing they would need to do. Agdar was searching the selves when he pulled a book, bringing them all down with it. **

"Okay! That's enough for today. I'm getting a headache. Cut!"

* * *

**Opps? Well I'm sorry for the long wait but we are back and in action. Yay or nay? Leave some reviews please? **

**-SPoA**

* * *

**Next Time:**

_Trolls_

* * *

**Posted Friday 12th September 2014. Written by SnowPrincessofArendelle. No copyright intended. **


	4. Trolls

**Scene Four** - _Trolls_

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Four, Take One."

"Help, please. It's my daughter!" The king called out.

Suddenly the trolls rolled forward. One of the slightly bigger trolls rolled too far forward whipping Elsa completely off her feet.

"Cut!"

Everyone was giggling or snickering, not bothering to go and see if Elsa, who was completely stunned was okay.

*_Beep_*

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Four, Take Three."

Pabbie turned so his back was facing the family of four.

"There is beauty in it."

He raised his hands, waiting for the projector to work and show the scene.

"There is beauty in it."

Again nothing happened. He tried raising his hands one more time, nothing.

"Is everything okay back there? The projectors not working!" He called out.

"Cut. We need a new projector."

*_Beep_*

* * *

"Frozen. Scene Four, Take Seven."

"No we'll protect her. Until then we'll lock the gates."

Two guards were trying to shut the gate but it wouldn't budge.

"Everything okay down there?" The director called.

"Not really, the gates won't shut!" One guard called.

"Okay, let's cut it here!"

*_Beep_*

* * *

**A/N: Schort chapter, had to write on my ipad. Hope it's okay sorry for the long wait but thank you for 22 reviews! Also if you're a Jelsa fan I have a knew fanfiction out - Crystal Hearts. Updates are about 2-3 days.** **Don't worry I haven't forgot about this story/blooper reel!**

* * *

_Next Time: _

**Do You Want To Build A Snowman?**

* * *

**Saturday 20th September. Written by The-IceQueenElsa. No copyright intended. **


End file.
